Showing A Blonde How To Have Fun
by Tony Mischievous Stark
Summary: Tony has eyes for Harry and Steve is jealous. When Harry and Tony finally become a couple they plot and work together to get Steve to join in their fun. Slash and smut. Eventual threesome.


He was _not_ jealous!

Of course he wasn't jealous!

So what if up until now Tony would relentlessly flirt with him and seemed to make it his mission every day to make Steve uncomfortable in his presence with sexual innuendos? So what if he just out of the blue stopped? So what if he seemed to have switched his efforts to a newer and younger man with a British accent?

"I think Potter's wearing down," Clint commented casually as he, Steve and Bruce had some coffee in one of the break rooms at S.H.I.E.L.D HQ. They were there to talk updates and strategies and everything in between with the other Avengers and Fury. They had been in a meeting for about hour before they broke up for a break.

Bruce was reading a newspaper while occasionally sipping his coffee, "You think so?"

"Totally. When he brought that brunette with him last time and Tony flirted with her he just kept glaring at her. And he kept butting in, bringing Tony's attention back to him. The first thing he did today when he entered the meeting room was land his eyes on Tony. _And_ when Tony was leaving he had this longing look and _didn't_ stop looking until Tony was completely out of view." Clint said with a nod of confirmation and crossed his arms.

"What's it to you?" Steve snapped before he could help himself.

Clint just smirked, though Steve didn't see it as he looked intently at his coffee and tried to force down the blush that was creeping up his neck.

"Oh I just have a little bet going. If Potter gives sometime this week and lets Tony take him to bed, I win," Clint said happily.

Bruce put down his paper and raised an eyebrow at Clint, "You're betting how long it takes Tony to seduce Mr. Potter?"

"Yup!" Clint replied happily again. "Though I have to admit, had Tony not been interested in Potter I'd give it a try."

"Really?" Bruce asked.

"Totally. He's a nice piece ass, that's for sure. Tony's got great taste," Clint continued.

Steve slammed his hands on the table as he stood up abruptly. He was breathing hard from his nose before he gulped and cleared his throat.

"I'll...I'll be in one of the training rooms." and he left.

"So I guess that means you're not staying for the rest of the meeting?" Clint called out but all he got in reply was a slammed door.

"Can you _be_ more obvious?" Bruce asked as he picked up his paper again.

"What?" Clint asked cheekily with a bit of a smirk.

"You might as well have painted a sign that says _just fuck Tony already_," Bruce replied.

"A bit crude for the Cap don't ya think?" Clint asked.

"Maybe, but not for you," Bruce deadpanned.

Clint just laughed, "So...ya think it'll work?"

Bruce looks up from his readings, "I don't know Clint. Tony seemed to be actually interested in Mr. Potter. If they work out...well...Where does that leave Steve?"

"But Potter's...I mean it's Tony! He was practically indoctrinated to love Steve! So they fuck? It's not like they'll be in a real relationship right? I mean Tony doesn't do real relationships." Clint said with a confused expression.

Bruce snaps his newspaper open and starts reading again, "I don't know. I'll just see what happens and _not_ get involved. I suggest you do the same."

"That's no fun." Clint replied with a pout.

* * *

"You know...I should have you arrested. It's got to be illegal to be so fucking hot and not in my bed," Tony said with a wink as he approached Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and tried not to giggle, "Are you drunk again Mr. Stark?"

"Please, call me Tony. You'll be screaming it later. And no, I'm not drunk, just intoxicated by you." Tony replied as he leaned towards Harry. They were in an isolated hallway with huge glass windows over looking the sea and New York in the distance. Harry had been leaning against the railing when Tony joined him and copied him, though moved a bit closer.

Harry bit his lip. Mr. Stark had been playing this little game since he first arrived as one of the mediators for the wizarding world. The first few times he thought it was just a joke, but with his continuation Harry thought that maybe he was serious. He means, this muggle was Tony Stark! He was a billionaire! That was reason alone for any good looking bimbo to agree to sleep with him if all he was looking for was a lay. But Mr. Stark insisted on perusing him.

He wasn't a stranger to fan boys or persistent people himself, but they were annoying. Mr. Stark's attempts though weren't as annoying as he thought they might be. He was witty and his attempts made Harry smile. Before he knew it, he was looking forward to visiting, and more importantly, seeing Mr. Stark.

"Charming," Harry commented.

"Only for you," Tony said with a smirk.

"So...what's the angle today?" Harry asked with an amused smile.

Tony sighed and sobered up and Harry would admit it to himself that he got worried.

"No angle. I've learned a long time ago Harry that I can't keep holding on to something, no matter how much I liked that something. I don't like wasting time. With my life I can never really be sure how much longer I'll be alive, so I'd rather not waste time. So no tricks this time. No angles, no beating around the bush, and the _last_ attempt. So, will you Harry Potter, like to go out with me, Tony Stark?"

Harry was so surprised by the seriousness and honesty of Mr. Stark's answer that he was speechless for a moment.

"Well?" Tony pressed.

Before he thought about it properly, Harry grabbed Tony's tie and brought him close and pressed their lips together.

"Does that answer your question..._Tony_?" Harry asked as he bit his bottom lip.

"I...I'm not sure. I think I may need more of a demonstration," Tony replied as he wrapped his arms around Harry's waist.

Harry rolled his eyes and leaned up to kiss Tony once more. Tony took advantage and deepened the kiss. When Harry gasped in surprised when Tony crushed their bodies together, Tony entered his tongue in his mouth and tasted every crook and cranny.

Then Harry pulled away and tried to catch his breath, "I guess I should get a hotel room eh?"

"I thought I'd take you to a Broadway show and dinner first, but if you wanna skip that and go straight to the sex, sure, I'm game," Tony said with a smirk.

Harry swatted his shoulder playfully, "You twat. I don't live in America and I just teleport from here back to England. I'd get a hotel so you can pick me up."

"Oh...right. So tonight?" Tony asked.

"Yes, tonight. What time?" Harry replied.

"Say seven?" Tony asked.

"Seven," Harry answered with a smirk of his own.

"Cute. Dress seductively," Tony said.

"Why do I fear we'll be having sex in a Broadway theater?" Harry asked amused.

"If you wear anything from my fantasies there's really no question as to why," Tony replied without missing a beat.

Harry just laughed and leaned up to give him another peck. "Then I'll see you at seven Mr. Stark. Now I think I have to go finish talking to Fury about some boring Magic-Muggle related policies or other."

Tony nodded and watched him go. He sighed contently and headed in the direction of the hanger. He was done here. He wasn't actually needed anyway. He just had to be there the first day. The rest of the stuff could be email or faxed to him if it was really important.

He was almost to the hanger when Steve emerged from one of the rooms coated in sweat. Unable to resist himself Tony raised an eyebrow and motioned to the room with his head, "Did you make sure whoever was in there with you can't walk straight for the next week?"

Steve blushed and ignored Tony's jab, "Shouldn't you be somewhere?"

"Actually yes. I'm going home to get all gussied up for my date tonight." Tony replied with a smile.

"Date?" Steve asked.

"Yup! Finally got Harry to say yes. Now if you'll excuse me I'll be off. Cover for me the rest of the meeting, yeah? Okay thanks Steve, you're a doll!" Tony called behind his shoulder as he walked towards the hanger.

Steve watched him go before he went for a quick shower and change of clothes. By the time he got there it was just the Avengers plus Fury, who had finished his weekly meeting with the wizards. When he walked back to the meeting room and Fury asked were Tony was, Steve crossed his arms and said, "He went home. Congrats Barton, you won your bet."

Clint blinked for a minute before he let out a happy, "Sweet!"

"Do I even want to know?" Fury deadpanned, already used to their personalities.

"Uh...Tony finally got Mr. Potter to agree to a date it seems," Bruce answered and Steve chose to ignore the fact that practically every pair of eyes turned to look at him.

No, he was not jealous. Not in the slightest.

* * *

I suppose I should dedicated this to Lunabell Marauder Knyte and Tucag. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
